


[やするき] 為愛而做愛

by rukineru



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukineru/pseuds/rukineru
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 31





	[やするき] 為愛而做愛

太糟糕了。

白岩趴在本田躺臥在床的身體上，整個人被身下的戀人牢牢實實地禁錮在懷抱中。兩人身下交合處傳來水份與肉體拍打交織的聲音，時時刻刻提醒著白岩他正在被戀人好好疼愛著。體液和潤滑劑隨著交合的動作不斷擠出又擠回體內，本田突然一個不按節奏的深頂讓白岩瞬間緊閉眼睛，啞聲發出了有如快要滴落的蜜糖般甜膩的呻吟。

做愛的契合度是能培養出來的嗎？白岩不知道，但此刻最私密的地方正與本田相連，分不清原本屬於誰的汗水從對方緊抱著自己而貼合的手臂和他光滑潔麗的背部滑落，下身酥酥麻麻的，腦袋也像掉進水裏的棉花糖般逐漸溶化。「好舒服」、「好喜歡」⋯⋯隨著本田在他體內進進出出的陰莖，思想就只剩下對當下的感覺，最簡單而直接的片語。羞於把感受說出口，不斷攀升的快感使白岩不禁咬緊下唇想堵住淫穢的叫聲。

「るき⋯⋯るき好棒⋯⋯裏面好暖⋯⋯嗯——」

與平常一貫的溫柔相反，本田在這種時候從口而出的話語總是毫不留情地令白岩身體更加發熱。這種在做愛時的直白話語，卻也同時成了兩人性愛中表達愛慾的最佳沖調劑。白岩的身體跟著本田的動作盪漾著，啊，再忍耐下去就要咬破嘴唇了吧——這樣想著的時候，下唇就被近在咫尺的那人輕柔地用拇指指腹摩挲，下一秒本田輕撫了他的頭髮，把他的後腦向下按壓直至兩人嘴唇相碰，掠奪白岩口腔內所有空氣的親吻也隨之而生。同時，本田的下體滑進白岩體內深處，停下了劇烈的晃動而是像搔癢一樣輕輕蹭摩著他的裏面。在體內攪動的動作過於舒服和刺激，快感進一步徐徐上升。為甚麼這個人總有方法讓自己能如此舒服呢。想著想著，白岩察覺到，對於自己身體的認知程度來說，自己可能還次於本田。

好糟糕。太糟糕了。

吻很激烈，唾液從嘴邊滴淌，白岩感覺自己的下面也快要——

「嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯やす⋯くっ⋯⋯ン⋯⋯啊⋯⋯！」

吻再濃厚，也再掩不住白岩因情慾而越趨甜膩、一聲比一聲高音的叫喊。白岩奮力伸出舌尖想舔弄安慰本田豐厚的嘴唇，馬上就被對方勾過舌頭到嘴裏重重吸吮。大概是過於黏糊的聲音，啟動了本田想要為這場性愛作衝刺的開關。

「るき⋯⋯るき⋯⋯」

傾注所有愛喚著白岩的名字，本田揉揉白岩發紅的耳朵後方那片皮膚，維持著兩人胸口緊貼擁抱著的體位，兩手移動到白岩的下身把他的下胯架起固定，再瘋狂似的從下而上快速頂弄著白岩因接近高潮而緩緩開始收縮的小穴。白岩大腿的軟肉因對方發狠般的動作而顫動，注滿愛、粗暴又不失溫柔的對待讓他的嘴巴再也喊叫不出任何聲音，只能順著身體最原始的愛慾情欲與性慾的本能好好享受著。終於在一次深頂，白岩射出來時本田也在他的體內釋放了。可是，本田並沒有立刻停止動作，射過了後反倒像是要把自己的精液都埋到白岩身體的深處般，又再往裏面堵了幾下。

一場性事終於劃上句點。兩人抱著對方順著呼吸，白岩討好地用臉去蹭本田的肩膊，得到對方在他前額落下一吻回應。

好不容易才讓呼吸順暢起來後，白岩想要將身體往下滑並用嘴巴好好替戀人作出舔乾淨下體的程序，卻無法得償所願，主導權在不知不覺間被對方奪去了。

「乖，放鬆再張開一點。」

本田先一步按住白岩，親吻了白岩才剛經歷高潮的下體前端，撫過戀人大腿內側敏感的肌膚，便張口含住白岩又再有抬頭趨勢的陽具，時而輕時而重的吸吮讓白岩受不了地搖著頭，慌亂的小手想要推開在他身下胡作非為的戀人。本田一直服務著愛人，直到他把白岩下體的每一根脈絡都舔過了才願意放過他。白岩被本田這樣對待，情慾又再一次冒起，染上嫣紅色的眼眶盈著淚水，怪可憐的。

白岩想，偶爾對戀人任性一下也可以吧。啊，不對，無論是在平常的相處中，還是雙方傾力要對愛人表達愛意的性愛中，本田總是讓自己無憂地任性著。

很糟糕，白岩覺得跟本田做愛、被本田疼愛，似是怎麼都不夠。

反正本田一定會順著他。那麼不如就——

白岩塌下上半身，把身體呈向前跪趴的姿勢，雙手往後捏住自己的臀部竭力扳開臀瓣，很快白嫩的臀上便現起手指拉扯的紅印。

努力收縮著因高潮餘韻而一張一合的粉色後穴，不想裏面本田射進他體內的精液流出來。可惜因地心吸力的關係，白岩再努力也是徒勞，淫猥的體液還是在順著他的大腿流出來，形成了本田眼裏看來極為不得了的畫面。

「再來一次⋯⋯好嗎？」

白岩羞紅著臉說，轉頭向在身後的戀人提出要求。


End file.
